So Close yet So Far
by WANG-Mich-YAO
Summary: In a distant future, Enemies become allies and allies become dead. Shadow and several others are killed and Tikal is heart broken. Can Sonic help save the hopeless girl from her sorrow?  SHADIKAL and SONICAL  Rated M for maybe later chapters if continued.


**_Okay, this is the SHORTEST chizz I've ever written. But if you ask me to continue, this time I actually might. I wrote this over like...two summers ago and not in Fifth grade so now I might continue! Lucky Buttmunches aren't you? Anyways, this is in some future where Shadow and Tikal were originally together...and now like. Everyone died, eggman is an ally. Idk. Shadow died and now Sonic is trying to get closer to Tikal. I forgot it Amy is still alive or not though..._**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-

* * *

_**

Tikal was standing with a hand on her chest and the other on the balcony thinking about how the past had brought this pain she felt. She knew of only one person who had the ability to erase it but she would be betraying her true love; or would she be betraying her true love if she hadn't spent her time with the other man. How could she do what would hurt her but make her feel happy at the same time. She was killing her soul by standing still in time but she didn't know what to do...

"Hey, Tikal. Are you ok? It has been a while since you came back inside. I was hoping you'd come back with us." Sonic said carefully. He knew her emotions had fallen very fragile ever since their friends' lives had been taken away from them. He heard her shaky breathes grow faster but then slow to a considerate pace. She turned to him and walked inside while giving him a blank look. Sonic frowned. He hated seeing her burn with hate and sadness at the same time. Yet he also hated seeing her become as fragile as a young child who had lost everything. She was making him lose hope on her happiness and his own. He turned and followed her inside.

"Sonic, Cream is bawling her eyes out downstairs again. Eggman is getting really annoyed by her and wants us to take her up here." Tails said while flying over to him. Sonic nodded his head and disappeared quickly. He then reappeared with Cream in his arms. He set her down on the couch and set a blanket over her. Ever since her mother had died he had taken very good care of her. Cream slowly drifted to sleep and Tails and Sonic watched Tikal leave the room without a word. Her dark expression made Sonic shudder. He then turned back to Cream making sure she was asleep.

"Tikal has really started to just...I can't even explain it..." He said while giving Tails a sad look. Tails nodded his head. "Ever since Shadow was lost she has been acting as though there is no point in living. If that is what you mean. I don't mean to snoop but do have any interest in her?" Tails asked while taking a look at Cream also. She was in a deep sleep already. Sonic looked down and then nodded. "Amy, was great but ever since Tikal came along and Shadow started to hang out with her I have been hit with jealousy. Tikal is perfect for both me and Shadow. We're like opposites but she somehow can stand being near us both. I just can't help wondering how strong their relationship was..." Tails gave him a look of confusion and then turned to his screw driver and engine parts. "She's still a virgin if that's what you want to know." Sonic flinched but at the word but then settled back down. "I don't know how you know those kinds of things but for some reason I believe you." Tails lifted a camera up and then set it back down. Sonic chuckled softly and then turned to see Cream crying in her sleep. Sonic frowned and left for his room; stopping a Tikal's door for a second on the way.

Sonic was about to continue down the hallway when he heard Tikal crying. He turned to the door and stood at it looking it up and down. He knew that Tikal would cry for the rest of her life and she would never smile again. He closed his eyes and hung his head low.

"Tikal, may I come in?" Sonic asked through the door. Soon the door was hanging open and he saw Tikal in the corner of the room crying. Her shoulders dropped and rose as she breathed. Sonic pushed the door open more and then walked over to Tikal. She was so distressed by the incident. She looked like she was the living dead, or a banshee that was still beautiful. "Tikal…" Sonic asked and then Tikal stopped and looked up at the wall in front of her. "You don't have to feel so bad."

* * *

**_Mich: YES PEEPES! ASK FOR IT AND IT WILL CONTINUE!_**

**_Sonic: ...why am I such an enemy? _**

**_Mich: Because I don't like you very much._**

**_Shadow: IM DEAD? O_O WANG-Mich-YAO DOESNT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG._**

**_Mich: Yeah...dont really want to._**

**_Tikal: SHADOW? *tackle*_**

**_Shadow: ...reviews please...  
_**


End file.
